Why Don't You Do Right?
by Iasaneli423
Summary: AU. Bulma, a nightclub performer, gets a few special guests one evening! One shot!


The nightclub bustled with its normal patrons, most of them seated at the tables they'd paid so much money to reserve for the night. Black table cloths hung over the surfaces, the edges ruffling under them, draped over some of the ladies' legs. Gorgeous crystal glasses caught the subtle lighting of the room, some even bouncing the color from the neon signs behind the bar. Each individual table had its own light source, an elegant centerpiece with a small candle lit in the center.

Bulma eyed the bar from backstage, making sure to go unnoticed. Fabulous, she thought with a roll of her cobalt eyes. People, mainly men, packed themselves around the bar top to get their drinks before the evening's festivities. Her eyes drifted from the bar to the tables in front of the stage. She knew it must be frustrating as a woman, being dragged to a smoky place like this to listen to another woman sing provocatively toward her man, even sometimes gesturing toward him. Sometimes even touching them! Ms. Briefs' ruby lips curled up into an almost smug smile as she studied them a moment more.

She held a certain amount of animosity toward other women. Seeing them in couples, hanging all over their men... It disgusted her. With that fact in mind, she tried to up herself every time she preformed. Leaving men's mouths gaping, jaws slackened, all while their women sat at the other side of the table, a look of frustration and hurt plastered on their faces... It was priceless! She knew she was gorgeous, and that any woman wished they could be her. They wished for her hourglass figure, her full lips and ample chest. Even if the grand Bulma Briefs had noticed a woman more beautiful than herself, she would never admit it.

As she backed up a bit, readying to retreat back to the safety of the curtains, her eyes landed on the entryway of the establishment. A group of three men, no doubt well-to-do, waltzed their way in. The first to appear was a tall, well-built man, his long coal-colored hair tied neatly behind his back. He wore a black suit and tie, his undershirt stark white and crisp. He stood idly for a moment, his rugged features betraying no emotion as he adjusted one of the silver cufflinks at his wrist with the opposite hand. The woman quirked a brow. She had never seen a man like that before. Her inky lashes fluttered as she adjusted her vision, and she watched as the second man approached the first. Slightly taken aback by his appearance, she studied him in detail as well. His head was completely bare of hair, his shoulders a bit more broad than that of the first man's, and he was a bit taller. He, too, wore a black suit and tie and white dress shirt, nodding to the long-haired one before him, holding in one giant bear-like hand a black fedora-style hat. No doubt someone's entourage... And by the looks of it, someone important, her mind wandered. Quickly scanning the foreground to make sure she hadn't been caught, she watched for the last man to arrive. It wasn't long after she had refocused her sight on the two men, that the third made his way into the dimly lit bar.

He was much shorter than the first two men, his long hair, though shorter than the first man's, was also tied behind himself, a similar hat sitting snuggly atop his raven locks. She blinked a bit as the air caught in her throat. He was an extremely handsome man, she realized, as she watched him shrug off the trench coat that hung lazily on his frame. The first man took it from him as he descended the short stair case and he too tugged at his sleeves, gold cufflinks catching the stage lights as he made his way to his table, the bald man in tow.

Quickly releasing the curtain in her hand, it fell closed in front of her as she regained her posture, tugging on the elbow-length black gloves she was wearing. Deciding she ought to retire to her dressing room to ready for her performance, she turned, her black heels clicking on the wooden floors.

As she adjusted the bodice of her dress and sat in front of her mirror, she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" she chirped a smile spreading on her face as she saw in the reflection of the glass who had entered. "Chichi!" she cooed, turning on the stool she sat on.

"Oh, Bulma, you look gorgeous this evening!" the brunette gushed, clasping her hands and bringing them up to her chest. Her hair was tied up in a bun, small ringlet curls fell from behind her ears. She wore a teal 3/4 length gown. The star blinked as she studied the other's form, offering only a smile as a reply. She knew she looked good. Damn good! She held back a scoff as she noted that her friend's gown had straps... Sleeves even! She was always so modest. It annoyed her. "The reason I came back was to tell you some gossip I heard!" the chocolate-haired woman squeaked, a grin spreading over her painted lips. "There's royalty here tonight! I heard he's come specifically to see you perform! Isn't that wonderful?!"

"Royalty..." Bulma repeated, her eyes lighting up with a lively sparkle. "Isn't that... Interesting."

"You should have seen him come in, B, he acted like he owned the place! He has two body guards..!"

The other turned in her chair again, drifting off as her friend rattled on about the air the nobility emanated. "Royalty, huh? I guess I'll have to make a special trip to his table this evening..."

She found her thoughts scattered as a man knocked and peeked his head into the room, "Your number's up in 5 minutes, Ms. Briefs!"

"Thank you!" she called back, watching him leave and pull the door closed once again.

"Knock 'em dead, B! I'd better go join Goku and the others now, anyway!" Chichi sang, turning and making a hasty exit to find her seat

* * *

Vegeta sat at the group's assigned table, his dark eyes scanning the stage before snapping back to the men as they approached the table as well. He pulled the hat from his head, placing it on his knee for safekeeping. He took in a cleansing breath, noting the soft music playing as background noise as one of the other men spoke.

"Man, that Bulma sure is a looker~!" The bald man swooned, leaning back against his chair, his hat sitting in his lap as well.

"Nappa, you would go after anything with a pulse..." the long-haired man replied, a sly smirk sliding over his once-stark expression. "But you're right... She's a beauty! Tell me where you've ever seen hair like that before!"

"I was unaware that the two of you had seen Ms. Breifs perform before..." the prince said, looking up at the two of them, raising a curious brow.

"Only in photographs, sir." Raditz replied, looking over at Nappa. "We've never been to the states before this. We're just as new to this as you!"

Vegeta scoffed, folding his arms across his chest as he looked away from his entourage, eyeing the stage as a man stepped through the curtain.

"It is with great pleasure that I present to you all, Ms. Bulma Briefs!" he said, opening his arms and motioning for the part forming in the black stage curtain.

* * *

Bulma stat in front of a microphone, grasping it with her hand, the other holding on to the stand loosely. Her cyan hair was long and flowing, a slight wave about it as it played at her shoulders. She wore a strapless, golden, floor length gown that exposed just the right amount of cleavage, with black pumps and gloves. A pair of flesh-colored thigh-high stockings clung to her legs and a shimmering necklace fell just above her breasts. Her eyelids adorned the same shade of gold her dress was sporting, her pouty lips painted a bright ruby-red. As the bright effect lighting hit the dress, it and her eyes sparkled brilliantly. The band struck up the song she was to perform, and with that she opened her eyes and began to sing.

 ** _You had plenty money 1922_**

 ** _You let other women make a fool of you_**

 ** _Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_**

 ** _Get out of here and get me some money too?_**

Her voice was exquisite, her pitch perfect as she sang through the first verse of the number. She pushed herself off the stool, taking the mic from the stand to carry it with her as she walked down the steps of the stage that extended right out into the audience. A playful smirk took over her sultry features, as she strode through the crowd, making her way toward the table where the prince and his gang sat.

 _ **You're sittin' down wonderin' what it's all about**_

 _ **If you ain't got no money they will put you out**_

 _ **Why don't you do right like some other men do?**_

 _ **Get out of here, get me some money too**_

Her steps were timed to the beat, her hips swaying as she walked. She stopped at the table adjacent to the royals, bending down infront of a man with a slight smirk. The lyrics poured from her tongue smoothly as she removed his handkerchief from his suit jacket and snapped it open.

Vegeta watched the woman intently as she preformed for the crowd, tossing the man's cloth back to him as she made her way for him. He was taken with the woman and her exotic appearance, his eyebrows moving up as he looked her up and down. Raditz and Nappa whistled and catcalled at her as she closed the gap between herself and their table.

Bulma strode to the shorter of the three men, no doubt the infamous royalty she had heard talk of before. Swinging her leg, she rested the toe of her pump in the space between Vegeta's legs, propping it up. It just happened to be the leg with the provocative slit up the thigh. She watched as his eyes trailed up her leg and torso, pausing a moment at her chest. She pulled her leg away as he sat forward, smirking devilishly. She leaned down and grabbed him by the tie, bringing his face closer to her.

 ** _If you had prepared 20 years ago_**

 ** _You wouldn't be a-wanderin' out from door to door_**

 ** _Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_**

 ** _Get out of here and get me some money too_**

She had her fun, and spun on her heel as she continued the rest of the song. The three dumbstruck aristocrats sat at the edge of their seats, watching her shimmy away. She took the stairs back up to the stage slowly, turning to flirt with the crowd after each short ascension.

 _ **Get out of here, get me some money too**_

Reaching her starting place, she sat back on her stool, placing the microphone back in the stand. caressing the equipment with a great amount of sensuality, she leaned forward in her seat, showing more of her cleavage as she finished her number and the curtains closed slowly before her.

 _ **Why don't you do right, like some other men do?**_

* * *

 **Hey you guys! I took some inspiration from Jessica Rabbit here, I wonder if that's obvious! ;) The song she's singing is Why Don't You Do Right?, specifically the version from Who Framed Roger Rabbit by Amy Irving. I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! It was so much fun to write!**


End file.
